My New Life In the Volturi
by WolfGirlForever01
Summary: Follow Brooke through her journey of her human stay with the Volturi to her vampire stay. Finding powers, love, new friends, and lost family. Better than it sounds!
1. Morning Run

I was out on my morning run. I was bored and trying to ignore the stupid kids screaming down the street. I mean really who has that much energy at 10 in the morning. I only do if I had my morning coffee. Oh sorry let me introduce myself.

My name is Brooke. I am 13 years old soon to be 14. In 2 weeks, it will be my birthday, June 6th. I have blonde curly/wavy hair that I keep in braids most of the time. I love anything fast and I love sports cars. My favorite animal is a monkey and my favorite color is red. I hated the princess stories when I was littler. I say littler because I'm only 13 and I am also only 4"9 & ½. I always liked the horror movies and am fascinated with vampires. My favorite TV show is Castle and Wipeout. My friends say I'm overly hyper and fun and well might as well tell you, obnoxious, sarcastic and loud. I also get distracted easily...and a lot... But whatever I don't exactly care what people think of me. My parents died last year in a car accident and I have been in foster care ever since. Right now I live in Vermont. I used to have an older brother named Emmett, but he was attacked and killed by a bear when we were on our yearly brother/sister camping trip. I was just 9 and he was 17. I miss him a lot but whatever. I know he is in a better place with my parents now.

Anywho I was just running around my run when I saw them. I was planning on turning around when I heard thunder, but they caught my attention. I ran closer to them and saw they were extremely beautiful. There were 3 of them and they had dark grey almost black cloaks on. They came up to me, and one of them said,

"Are you Brooke?" she was short and looked my age but a little older. She had extremely pale skin and blood red eyes.

I nodded and asked who they were. The same one answered.

"I'm Jane and this is Felix and Demetri." She pointed at too really tall guys that had the same blood red eyes. Well I guess they were only really tall to me. There eyes are my favorite color I thought that was weirdy but whatever. OMG that's such a pretty necklace Jane is wearing. What was that sound. Oh it was just a bunny. Aw bunnies are cute. So is Demetri actually but whatever. OMG look at her hair. God it's so pretty! See what I mean by getting distracted?

"Oh okay um so what can I do for you guys?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Well actually we are here to take you back with us to Italy, where our boss is waiting for you. He adopted you from your foster parents, we already have your bags packed and your foster parents said don't bother coming to say goodbye, they left for vacation anyways." Felix said

That wasn't unlike my foster parents. They beat me and didn't let me go to school. They really actually hated my guts and only took me in for money so I was glad they were not there. They always left for trips and left me to fend for myself. I nodded and followed Jane to a really nice BMW. IT WAS SO SHINY! I saw all of my stuff in the back in suitcases. Me and Jane rode in the BMW with her driving while Demetri and Felix rode in a Jeep Wrangler. I wanted to go in the Jeep but I didn't think that Jane was one I should cross. Though I REALLY didn't think that was fair. I mean why did THEY get to go in a jeep and it was red too! UGH my FAV! Oh well Jane seemed okay but I don't think she liked me very much. Oh well I decided she was going to be my best friend at this new place so I would find a way to make her like me! YAY. Evil planning time. Muahaha! :). I think I'm going to prank Demetri and Felix. Yep that'll be SURE to get a smile out of her. I'll even ask for her help. I could tell she liked being evil. Another thing we have in common! Score.

We arrived at the airport and before I knew it I was on my way to Italy. I was on my way to a new life.


	2. Meeting the Volturi

I must have fallen asleep on the plane because before I knew it Demetri was carrying me out of their private jet and into a yellow porche! Talk about a nice car. I was riding with Jane again and boy did she drive fast. I decided to try to talk about my idea for pulling a prank on Felix and Demetri.

"So Jane how old are you?"

"14, now be quiet."

"I'm going to be 14 soon so we are really close in age. What's the house like? Is it big? Well it must be I mean a private jet and TWO porches yeah he's got to be rich. What is his name again? I mean my guardian"

"His name is Aro and I told you to be QUIET!"

"Okay sorry." I mumbled

We arrived at a gate and Jane told me we would have to walk to get to his house which is actually a castle! I decided to walk with Felix and Demetri they seemed nicer than Jane. She didn't seem to like me very much but oh well she would end up loving me. I would make sure of it!

I walked up beside Demetri and said

"Does Felix get scared easily?"

"Um no why?"

"Because I don't feel like walking and I want to jump on his back…Would he get mad?"

Demetri laughed REALLY LOUDLY! Aw his laugh was so CUTE!

"No go ahead I'll make sure you don't get hurt." He winked at me

"Okie Pokie!"

Felix was really far ahead so I had to run to catch up. When I was close enough I ran and jumped on his back. At first he jumped but he quickly recovered.

"Um Brooke what are you doing?"

"I didn't feel like walking so I chose you to give me a piggy-back ride."

"Oh okay then. So what do you like to do?"

I repositioned myself so my legs were wrapped around his neck and I was hanging backwards off of him. This way although everything was upside down I was more comfortable. Demetri cutely laughed again when I did this.

"Well I like to hang out with my friends. Or I did. I don't have any in Vermont. My foster parents didn't let me do anything and they beat me but it's okay. Um I like pranking people and making fun of people and I'm sarcastic and um let's see what else….OH! I like anything fast and when I'm in a car I like sticking my head out of the window so the wind can blow through my hair, but I didn't do that while Jane was here because I didn't think she would appreciate it and I don't want to get her mad," We were walking down a series of hallways so I guess I missed entering the castle, "I like to be really weird and I think it's funny when people make fun of me cause then I have permission to hurt them but I get embarrassed easily so yeah. Uh I get distracted easily and I like talking. I usually make friends with people that others don't like most others. Like my old friend Anne she was kind of mean to EVERYONE but she really liked me so I was her only friend. I don't know people just seem to like me. I don't know why I'm nothing special. Well I mean I am awkward and extremely cute but you do NOT want to piss me off. I will go all super ninja mode on you! Hah fun times," Felix came to a stop suddenly and walked through the doors, "Well those are pretty doors oh yeah and my favorite color is red just like Jane's eyes. Their really pretty and stuff but don't tell her I told you because ten she'll think I'm sucking up to her. Felix, why did you stop?"

"Were meeting Aro now"

"Oh." Was my genius response

"Welcome to Volterra young Brooke. I am so glad to have you here. Felix, can you put our new family member down so I may proper greeting."

"Of course master"

I sat up on Felix's shoulders and then jumped down from his back. Aro was semi tall probably average height, but still tall to me. He had blood red eyes too but his were clouded over a bit. Like they were dusty, they were still gorgeous too. I wish I had eyes like that. These people are so lucky!

"Come here my dear!" Aro exclaimed excitedly

I walked over and he reached his hand out I thought he wanted to shake my hand but he held onto it longer. Behind him were to men that had the same clouded over red eyes. One looked bored and the other looked angry. The angry one needed a hug. I wonder if he would let me hug him…Oh well. I looked at Aro.

"Well you have quite the personality don't you!"

"Um how do you know that?"

"Well have you noticed our eyes my dear"

"Yes they are my favorite color."

"Well what mythological creature do you love that has red eyes?"

"Oh, vampires! OMG YOU GUYS ARE VAMPIRES THAT IS SO COOL! NO WAY, OKAY SO PROMISE YOU WON'T EAT ME UNTIL I GET TO RUN WITH ONE OF YOU? PLEASE!"

"Oh my dear we are not going to eat you and I am a vampire with a special power I can mind red with one touch of the hand. I now know every though you have ever had."

"Wait why aren't you going to eat me?"

"Well in 3 weeks we are going to change you. We think you will have a great power and plus I love you already so I couldn't bear to have you die!"

"I get to be a vampire! This is the BEST day of my life! Wait who else has powers?"

"Jane can make you feel incredible pain, her twin Alec can cut off all of your senses, Demetri is a tracker and can find you anywhere Marcus," he motioned to the bored looking one, "can sense relationships, Chelsea can change relationship bonds, and Renata is a shield and can block others powers."

The others were cool but I was more interested in Jane's powers.

I took Aro's hand and asked him in my mind. He nodded but looked a little unewasy about it.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could use your powers on me. I think that they are really cool and I really want to try them."

"Are you serious no one WANTS to be a victim of my powers."

"Well I do!"

"Okay."

I squealed with joy! This was going to be AWESOME!

"Pain." She said.

Suddenly I was on the floor the pain was so intense. Oh my god I felt like I was going to die! The pain stopped and I stood up with a HUGE grin on my face. I ran over to Jane and gave her a big bear hug. She even hugged me back and laughed at me.

"Thanks Jane. I mean I don't want to experience that again, but that was so, so cool!"

"Any time hon."

I walked back to Aro and stuck out my hand and asked who the angry looking one was.

"Caius."

What would he do if I hugged him? He looks like he needs a hug. I told him mentally. He laughed and just nodded. I smiled and ran up to Caius and have him a bear hug. He tensed at first but patted me on the back. I took that as a sign to get off of him. I ran up to Demetri and laughed when he looked surprised.

"So Brooke, Demetri will show you to your room. For now you will be sharing with Jane. Demetri please show her. We look forward to having you hear my dear."

I Grabbed Demetri's hand and pulled him out of the room. Once we got outside I jumped on his back and screamed,

"Go horsey GO!"

That earned a lot of laughs from the surrounding vampires. He ran us up to the room and boy was it fun. It ended to soon though. Jane's room had a princess style bed that was for me bcause apparently vampires don't sleep. They also don't burn in the sunlight…they sparkle. Oh and the only thing that can kill them is other vampires and wolves. Jane came into my room and gave me a small smile and a nod. Improvement from her cold glare from earlier. HAH! Improvement. I changed into pajamas and fell quickly into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Holy Hanky

It's been a month since I arrived here in the Volturi. It was the best time of my life. I am getting bitten today even though I'm only 13. So yeah Jane became my best friend in the whole wide world. She and I are attached to the hip now. And Demetri well I have a crush in him but he's so much older than me so I know he doesn't like me. I mean how

could he I'm just the stupid human girl waiting to get turned. Aro is the only one besides Jane that knows. Not even Felix who is like my brother knows. Felix helps me pull pranks on people. So Anywho I was walking down the hall and like I'm just minding my own business when

Heidi who is the only vampire who doesn't like me runs right into me.

"Watch where your going" she sneered

"Has anyone told you, you sound like a dying cow?" I asked innocently

I heard Jane laughing behind me.

"You're going to pay for that" and she threw me against the wall.

To bad Demetri caught me before I got hurt.

" In your face psychopath I didn't get hurt!" I rubbed it in her face

Demetri laughed silently but since I was still in his arms I felt him vibrating. I wish I could stay n his arms forever,

Heidi stormed off and Felix and Jane gave me a high five. Demetri hadn't out me down and Jane winked at me and wiggled her eyebrows, I rolled my eyes.

"Brooke Aro sent me to tell, you that were ready for your

Transformation" Demetri said.

"WOOT WOOT! WAIT!" I ran back to my room and grabbed a kit kat and a

Crunch bar. I ate them and said "KK ready!"

Demetri laughed and brought me to the room where transformations took place, Aro Marcus and Caius were waiting.

" Ah my darling are you ready?"

"Hell yeah let's do this!"

Caius chuckled and gave me a hug. Aro and Marcus did too. I'm the only one Caius likes and the only Marcus isn't bored around because they say

I'm too cute and that they remind me of a daughter they never had.

I was so excited I could finally be a vampire that I was bouncing on the bed they had for me. Felix was going to bite me.

"Come on Felix do it already...I'm waiting."

He chuckled and came over to me

"Ready little sis"

"Hell yeah" I gave him a huh then laid down, He bit my neck and the burning began

TIME SKIP

I woke up and the only thing that burned was my throat. I opened my eyes and saw Jane holding my hand.

" Hi Jane!" I exclaimed my voice was like bells.

"Brookie! You're awake! Come on let's go see Aro!"

We ran down the hall and I noticed that all the vampires that had powers had a light around them. When I gave Aro my hand he said

"Take Jane's light away."

I concentrated and I pulled it away from her

"Try to use your powers in Felix Jane" I said she did

Felix was fine.

"Magnificent!" Aro exclaimed. I gave the light back to Jane. And gave her a hug. I suddenly saw everything in her life and could see all the

Emotional ties between everyone. I gasped. Just then Heidi came in

"Ugh you're here" I wanted her to feel pain and I ended up using Jane's powers on her.

" Jane enough!" Aro exclaimed

"I'm not doing it master" she said shocked

I stopped and everyone looked at me

"Sorry but Aro it seems that once I see a vampire with a gift I can take it away and I have it so I have all of your powers."

"Oh my this is wonderful" Aro gushed

I looked at Demetri and my whole vision turned golden

Holy hanky I just mated.


End file.
